Nouveau départ
by BrownEyes FreeMind
Summary: La vie de Harry pouvait être considérée comme idéale par certains. Mais tout change le jour où le fils de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini doit acheter sa baguette magique... Drarry OS


Salut!

Voilà un petit OS sans prétention né d'une idée totalement farfelue de ma part!

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient à par le scénario! Je remercie JKR de le prêter son merveilleux univers le temps d'une histoire

J'epère que ce texte vous plaira! Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry avait ce qu'on appelle communément une vie parfaite. Certes, son adolescence avait été quelque peu troublante, mouvementée et pas toujours idéale mais les choses s'étaient arrangées. Il avait quand même tué le plus grand mage noir de son époque. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait laissé cette partie de son histoire derrière lui et profitait pleinement de sa vie de jeune adulte. Il rattrapait tout le temps qu'il avait perdu à la guerre.

Il avait eu de nombreuses offres d'emploi en tant que qu'auror, professeur à Poudlard et même ministre de la magie mais il ne voulait pas de responsabilités. Trop de monde était mort par sa faute. Il ne voulait plus penser a la mort, aux blessés, à la guerre... Il avait donc continué ses études pour devenir vendeur de baguettes. Olivander avait accepté de le prendre comme élève et il s'étant étrangement attaché au vieil homme. Il avait ainsi découvert que chaque baguette était merveilleuse. Il aimait chacune de leur courbe, leur particularité, leur beauté. Il avait également étudié l'histoire de cette magie si différente, histoire qu'il avait à peine effleurée lors de sa lutte contre Voldemort.

Il passait donc la plupart de son temps dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait trouvé si repoussante et dérangeante autrefois. Le peu de temps libre que lui laissait cette formation intensive, il le passait avec Ginny. À la fin de la guerre, le couple s'était remis ensemble, pour le plus grand plaisir des proches de Harry qui avaient eu peur que l'adolescent ne sombre dans une dépression. La sulfureuse rousse lui apportait un certain réconfort et l'empêchait de trop penser aux conséquences de la guerre. Elle était un excellent moyen de se divertir. Harry aurait été bien incapable de définir leur relation. Il aimait bien la jeune fille, mais il évitait toujours les questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Il ne voulait pas penser à leur avenir ensembles. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas avoir des enfants et être un père avec une petite vie bien rangée.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il reprendrait la boutique d'Ollivender. Il avait pris cette décision sans doute bien avant d'en avoir réellement conscience. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était dans cette boutique poussiéreuse qu'il se sentait chez lui. Il aimait l'odeur qui régnait et le visage des enfants s'illuminant lorsque la baguette les choisissait. Rien n'était plus beau pour lui. Il y avait tellement d'innocence, de joie et d'émerveillement dans leurs yeux... Cette nouvelle génération n'avait jamais connu les horreurs de la guerre et Harry espérait qu'il en serrait toujours ainsi.

Tout ce passait donc bien pour l'élu et il approchait les 28 ans lorsque sa formation se termina. Ollivender lui laissa la boutique et s'est avec fierté qu'il ouvrit pour la première fois tout seul. C'était un jour comme les autres pendant les vacances d'été et depuis quelques temps, il recevait la visite de nombreux futurs élèves de Poudlard. Les parents entraient toujours avec cet air de fierté si caractéristique que lui-même aurait aimé pouvoir lire sur le visage d'un de ses proches, lorsqu'il était entré dans cette boutique pour la première fois.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple accompagné d'un garçon d'environ onze ans. Harry remarqua aussitôt que la femme était bien trop jeune pour être la mère de l'enfant mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il observa rapidement le jeune garçon qui lui sembla être étrangement triste, comme s'il ne souriait jamais. Cette vision brisa le cœur du nouveau vendeur de baguette qui calcula rapidement que ce jeune adolescent était né alors que la guerre ravageait le pays. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu un proche avant même de l'avoir connu, tout comme lui...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix trainante qui lui sembla étrangement familière:

- Eh bien, si j'avais su que je retrouverais dans la vieille boutique de cet olibrius qu'était Ollivender, je serais venu plus tôt. J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais Ministre de la Magie ou même président du monde! Tu étais promis à un si bel avenir...

L'ironie perçait dans la voie de Malfoy, exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Mais Harry refusa de réagir comme à l'époque et resta résolument calme. Fréquenter Ollivender avait beaucoup changé l'adolescent qu'il était alors. Il avait bien plus grandi que durant toute cette guerre futile. Il se contenta donc de regarder Malfoy dans les yeux, et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi gris. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Et pourtant, cela faisait presque onze qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Les deux anciens ennemis se toisèrent avec animosité et ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui brisa le silence et demandant au jeune garçon de s'assoir. Cette simple phrase sortit Harry de ses sombres pensées et il commença à prendre les mesures nécessaires tout en posant les questions usuelles. L'enfant répondait avec beaucoup de calme et de sérieux tout en tenant la main de la femme qui l'avait accompagné. Celle-ci devait avoir à peine plus vingt ans et Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais rencontré. Pourtant, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et le brun se demanda quelques secondes ce que faisait Malfoy avec une fille comme elle bien qu'elle fut sans doute trop jeune pour qu'il y ait quoi que se soit entre eux.

Celui-ci semblait s'être calmé et à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la jolie jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, son regard s'adoucissait sensiblement. L'Élu connaissait cette bienveillance dans le regard du blond. Celui-ci la réservait habituellement à Pansy Parkinson, cette jeune femme qu'il considérait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Le Serpentard était devenu fou de douleur lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Pansy, quelques heures près la défaite de Voldemort. Personne ne savait quel camp avait causé son décès mais tous avaient regretté sa mort, à commencer par Malfoy.

D'après les nombreuses rumeurs qui avaient circulé, Harry avait compris que le Serpentard au sang pur s'était enfermé dans son manoir et n'avait reçu la visite de personne. Manifestement, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait fait sortir de sa retraite. Malgré les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, Harry décida de garder sa curiosité pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ternir la réputation d'Olivander le tout premier jour. Il alla ensuite chercher quelques baguettes dans le fond de la boutique, se fiant à son instinct comme le lui avait conseillé son maitre.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la table, ses clients étaient totalement silencieux, comme s'ils n'osaient pas briser le silence de ce lieu mystique. L'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit la première boite et tendit la baguette à l'enfant qui la reçut avec beaucoup de révérence. Cependant, elle ne lui convenait pas du tout et Harry le remarqua immédiatement. Il essaya ainsi quelques baguettes et finit par trouver la bonne, boit de chêne, souple, ventricule de dragon, 26,2 cm. Le jeune garçon le tenait comme un trésor et dit avec beaucoup d'émotion et de simplicité :

- Maintenant, je vais pouvoir devenir un grand sorcier comme Maman! Je vais pouvoir apprendre pleins de choses et devenir un mage qui sauvera le monde, comme Harry Potter!

En entendant son nom, Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu tant de reconnaissance dans une voix depuis longtemps. Il avait refusé tout les honneurs après la guerre mais être le héros d'un garçon de onze ans lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se demanda comment ce jeune garçon promis sans aucun doute à un bel avenir avait pu entendre parler de lui. Son regard croisa alors celui de Malfoy qui était embué de larmes. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent et Harry se sentit soudain bouleversé. Il détourna rapidement le regard, gêné d'avoir découvert une émotion humaine chez son ennemi de toujours. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il avait toujours pensé que Malfoy n'avait aucune faiblesse et était dépourvu de sentiments. Découvrir qu'il s'était trompé lui procurait une sensation étrange à laquelle se mêlait une grande curiosité. C'est ainsi qu'il dit, avant même d'avoir pu empêcher les mots de sortir :

- Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre avec moi?

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien! Maintenant, il invitait son (ex) pire ennemis à boire un verre avec lui! Si ses amis de Poudlard avaient su ça, ils l'auraient très probablement lapidé. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Malfoy se retourna alors qu'il quittait la boutique et répondit :

- Pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps? Je te rappelle que ces années là n'ont pas été idéales pour moi.

- Je pensais plutôt qu'on aurait pu les oublier ensembles. Leur souvenir n'est pas non plus le meilleur que j'ai. Demain 19h au Chaudron Baveur.

Malfoy se contenta de hocher doucement la tête avant de sortir retrouver son étrange petite famille.

/

La journée de Harry se poursuivit sans aucun problème et il vendit de nombreuses baguettes. Il croisa quelques visage connu tel qu'Olivier Dubois et son fils, un grand garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes mais Harry prétexta qu'il avait beaucoup de travail pour écourter cette conversation. Il n'aimait pas vraiment repenser à Poudlard. Ces sept années avaient été à la fois les pires et les plus belles de sa vie. Aux souvenirs de la chaleur douce des feux de bois se mêlait ceux de la douleur causée par la perte. Les pertes beaucoup trop nombreuses qui avaient laissé son cœur vide et sec.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Il s'était promis de ne plus penser à tout cela. Il avait enfermé tous ces regrets depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas le moment de devenir sentimental. Il se concentra plutôt sur Ginny qu'il allait voir le soir même. Elle lui aurait surement préparé un dîné aux chandelles. Il détestait ce petit rituel qu'elle lui imposait et aurait grandement préféré arriver directement au dessert.

Mais Ginny était une grande romantique et elle préférait croire que Harry tenait à elle. Elle-même était tombée amoureuse de lui dès sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes du terrible héritier de Serpentard. Il avait fallu de nombreuse année pour que l'Élu ne se tourne vers elle, mais elle avait su se montrer patiente. Ces instants partagés avaient été les plus beaux de son existence. Il leur semblait alors qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux sur la planète.

Mais la guerre était arrivée et Harry en était ressortit changé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus dur, avec elle comme avec tout le monde. Elle avait tenté de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, restant avec lui même si cette relation la détruisait. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, livré à lui même. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui avait sans doute disparut au fil des années mais elle n'était pas partie. Elle aurait aimé que Harry s'ouvre à elle. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensembles, fonder une famille, emmener leur enfants sur le chemin de traverse, les accompagner à la gare de Kings Cross... Et tout aurait été bien.

Mais elle avait abandonné cette douce rêverie. La vie de Harry avait été détruite par la guerre et Voldemort. La sienne aussi. Elle prépara un beau dîné que son colocataire-pseudo-petit-ami gouta à peine avant d'emmener la jeune femme vers leur chambre. C'était toujours le même schéma, comme une boucle se répétant à l'infini, sans aucun changement. Ils couchaient ensembles, s'endormaient sans aucune chaleur et Harry partait pour le Chemin de Traverse bien avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert les yeux. Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

/

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se retrouva dans sa boutique et demanda une fois de plus ce qui se passerait le soir même, lorsqu'il irait boire un verre avec Malfoy. Parviendraient-ils à avoir une conversation calme et posée? Se battraient-ils en plein milieux du bar comme autrefois? Deviendraient-ils les meilleurs amis du monde? Cette dernière possibilité était très peu probable. Après tout, ils se détestaient depuis ce tout premier jour à Poudlard, lorsque Harry avait refusé de serrer la main du futur Serpentard dans le train. Sa fierté de sang pur avait été mise à mal et il ne lui avait sans doute jamais pardonné. D'où ces six longues années de haine. Ils avaient tout de même failli se tuer, bien que ce fût sans faire exprès. Mais finalement, lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Malfoy avait refusé d'admettre que c'était lui ce soir là dans son manoir. Ce qui le poussait à se poser des questions. S'il avait accepté de serrer cette main, que se serait-il passé? Serait-il allé à Serpentard comme le Choixpeau le lui conseillait? Serait-il devenu, comme Crabbe et Goyle, un chien suivant fidèlement son maitre? Ou, au contraire, serait-il devenu l'égal de Malfoy, son ami?

Ça aussi c'était peu probable. Après tout, ils étaient nés pour se détester. Leur destin les séparait de manière incontournable. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Voldemort avait disparut de manière définitive et rien ne pouvait plus se dresser entre eux. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le même camp. Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte du magasin qui s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle cliente, une jeune fille à la peau brune accompagnée de ses parents. Il s'occupa d'elle sans plus se préoccuper de son rendez-vous.

La journée passa rapidement et se fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Il ferma la boutique. Sa boutique, sa rappela-t-il avec un sourire. Il marcha le long du Chemin du Traverse qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il aimait cet endroit, ses magasins, ses vendeurs, ses enfants courant pendant que leurs parents faisaient les courses... Il sourit intérieurement alors qu'il passait la porte du chaudron baveur. Il fit un léger signe à Tom, le tenancier qui commençait à se faire vraiment vieux. Harry avait entendu dire que lui aussi cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Il s'installa au bar et commanda un cocktail. La serveuse le servit rapidement en lui lançant un coup d'œil gourmand et aguicheur qu'il ne releva même pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à ce genre de filles. Il y avait Ginny bien sur, mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment. Il restait avec elle presque par mécanisme, parce que ses proches ne l'auraient pas lâché s'il avait été seul. Alors, puisqu'il devait être avec elle, autant en profiter.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'installer près de lui et se retourna pour voir un Malfoy totalement mal à l'aise lui faire face. Cependant l'ancien Serpentard se repris et afficha ce sourire ironique qui le caractérisait tant. Il commanda un verre à son tour et le but tout en fixant Harry qui se sentit légèrement gêné par cette attention. Il avait l'habitude d'être dévisager de la sorte puisqu'il était la "Sauveur du Monde de la Magie" mais Malfoy n'était pas le genre de personne à le féliciter pour quoi ce soit. Sauf bien sur dans le but de se moquer de lui.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là ce soir pour se disputer mais bien pour discuter. Parce que Harry était très curieux de savoir comment Malfoy s'était retrouvé à éduquer l'enfant d'un autre. A moins que ce ne fut son propre enfant... C'était peu probable au vu de la peau brune de l'enfant. Et puis Malfoy n'avait personne dans sa vie d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire à son sujet. Incapable de se résoudre à poser la question, l'ancien Gryffondor qui avait soudain perdu tout son courage, bu une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans briser ce silence qui n'était pas vraiment inconfortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler mais l'ancien Serpentard finit par demander :

- Alors, pourquoi les baguettes magiques? Tu aurais facilement pu devenir ministre.

Harry ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il se décida à dire la vérité :

- Je ne voulais pas de toute cette pression. Je ne voulais pas avoir la vie de toutes ces personnes entre mes mains. Je ne veux pas être jugé en permanence. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce destin. Je suis sur que Kingsley est un très bon ministre, bien plus expérimenté que moi...

- Et personne n'a rien dit?

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Harry ne voulait plus se taire :

- Au début, Hermione n'a pas compris, je crois qu'elle m'en voulait de ne pas profiter de toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à moi. Elle serait elle-même prête à tout pour aider les autres. Mais elle a fini par abandonner et a accepté ma décision comme tout le monde. Ça à quelques avantages d'être l'Élu. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire et j'ai compris que l'histoire des baguettes m'intéressait vraiment. Ollivender a accepté de me prendre comme assistant puis comme apprenti bien que je n'aie aucune qualification. Je viens juste de reprendre sa boutique après plus de dix ans de formation.

Le silence repris ses droits et ils burent de nouveau. Ce fut encore le blond qui rompit le silence :

- Je te comprends tu sais. Moi aussi j'en ai assez de toutes les responsabilités. La guerre a fait trop de mal. On a tous perdu des proches dans cette affaire. Bellatrix, Crabbe, Blaise, Pansy...

Sa voix se brisa et Harry voulut le réconforter mais il ne su comment faire. Il se contenta de regarder Malfoy se débattre avec des sentiments que lui-même ne connaissait que trop bien : culpabilité, douleur, tristesse, colère...

- Elle venait tout juste d'accoucher tu sais, fit le blond plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Blaise et elle venaient d'avoir un enfant. Personne ne le savait à part moi et sa jeune sœur. Malory a pris soin de l'enfant mais elle ne pouvait le faire seule, elle avait à peine douze ans. Alors je l'ai aidé. Blaise Junior est un enfant tellement intelligent mais il n'aura jamais la chance de connaitre ses parents. À cause de Voldemort qui semait la mort partout où il se rendait.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée, comme pour se donner le courage de poursuivre. Après tout, il était un Serpentard et n'utilisait jamais des moyens aussi directs mais il ne voulait pas manipuler Harry. Alors se fut avec beaucoup de sincérité qu'il dit :

- Tu n'as jamais été obligé de faire tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'ai détesté pendant des années et ai tout fait pour faire de ta vie un enfer. Pourtant tu as brisé la malédiction de ma famille, tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as témoigné en ma faveur à mon procès...

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Malfoy, je pourrais croire que tu tentes de me remercier.

Harry ne savais pas vraiment que penser et il préféra jouer la carte de l'ironie. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné et il aimait sentir de nouveau cette rivalité. Leurs joutes verbales lui avaient bien plus manqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le blond afficha un sourire et répondit de sa voix trainante :

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Potter. Je disais juste que la monde ne serait pas le même si tu n'avais pas été là...

- Il n'aurait pas été le même sans toi non plus. Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie dans ton manoir. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage digne d'un Gryffondor ce jour là.

- Ne commence pas à m'insulter si tu ne veux pas que je te tue Potter.

- Me sauver la vie pour ma tuer ensuite? Explique-moi la logique là-dedans. À moins que ce ne fut encore un de tes plans maléfique pour me faire encore plus souffrir.

La voix de Malfoy était devenue un murmure à peine audible dans le bar bruyant lorsqu'il dit :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Je sais que tu as déjà une grande expérience de ce qu'est la douleur et tu mérite vraiment d'être heureux.

- Toi aussi Malfoy. Répondit Harry également à voix basse. Mais es-tu heureux?

L'ancien Serpentard hésita quelques secondes. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite et il se sentait parfois très seul mais d'un autre coté, il élevait un garçon à l'intelligence extraordinaire qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler son fils...

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je dois me préoccuper de Blaise Junior. Mon bonheur passe après le sien. J'ai compris grâce à lui à quel point les gens qui nous entourent comptent. Je m'en veux tellement de tout ce que je t'ai fait lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

- Je crois qu'on était tous les deux coupables. J'aimais bien nos petites disputes. Elles me faisaient oublier la menace toujours présente au dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais un peu comme tous les autres adolescents...

Ils commandèrent un autre verre et Harry remarqua que c'était le cinquième qu'il buvait. Il jeta un regard vers sa montre et sursauta en voyant qu'il était bien en retard pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec Ginny. Il se sentit soudain mal pour elle. Chaque soir, elle prenait le temps de cuisiner pour lui et il avait toujours été incapable d'apprécier tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui rendre la vie un peu plus belle. Et il avait profité d'elle pendant toutes ses années. Il avait gâché sa vie.

Il se leva d'un bond et dit précipitamment à Malfoy :

- Merci beaucoup pour ce verre. Tu m'as vraiment ouvert les yeux. Je dois vraiment réparer les choses que j'ai cassées mais que dirais-tu de revenir ici demain? J'aimerai bien que tu me parle de Blaise, il me fait beaucoup penser à toi pour son bien.

- Bien sur, fit Malfoy surpris de cet empressement et incapable de trouver une réponse plus élaborée.

Il se sentit soudain bien seul. Parler avec Potter, aussi insupportable fut-il, avait été un réel plaisir. Il se surprit à sourire en pensant à leur rendez-vous du lendemain. Il se promit de faire les choses dans les règles et de recommencer tout depuis le début. Mais pour l'heure, il ferait mieux de rentrer aussi. Il sortit à son tour du bar et transplana.

/

Harry arriva à l'appartement qu'il partageait plus ou moins avec la jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci s'était endormie dans le canapé en l'attendant et il fut attendrit par cette vision. Même s'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, il s'était réellement attaché à ce petit bout de jeune femme au caractère flamboyant. Il entra dans la chambre et réuni dans sa malle les rares affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Il rédigea ensuite un mot qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine où une chandelle luisait encore faiblement. Il regarda cet appartement sans vie et s'en voulut d'autant plus d'avoir empêché Ginny de vivre sa vie. Elle aurait pu avoir un mari, des enfants, une vie heureuse...

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Harry. Il avait mis tant de temps à réaliser que son comportement avait détruit ses proches autant que lui. Il souleva la jeune femme et la déposa sur leur lit. Sur son lit désormais. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore trop tard et qu'elle parviendrait à trouver le bonheur. Elle le méritait amplement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, replaça les couvertures pour la couvrir totalement et quitta la pièce. Il attrapa sa valise et transplana. De retour au Chaudron Baveur, il demanda une chambre à Tom qui lui montra le chemin. Il pourrait toujours rester ici quelques jours en attendant de trouver un appartement.

/

Le lendemain matin, il regagna sa boutique comme à son habitude et trouva un simple mot glissé sous la porte sans doute par un hibou :

Veillez-vous rendre immédiatement à Ste Mangouste, Monsieur Ollivender souhaiterait vous voir.

Harry fixa le message pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre. Depuis quand Ollivender se trouvait-il à Ste Mangouste? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu Harry? Et surtout pour quelle raison avait-il du aller à l'hôpital? Incapable de répondre à toutes ces questions, le jeune vendeur de baguettes ferma la boutique et se rendit directement à l'hôpital.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans le grand hall, il demanda à une hôtesse où se trouvait la chambre de son mentor. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au deuxième étage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit. Voir autant de personnes malades et blessée lui donnait la nausée. Il entra sans ménagement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué. Une jeune médicomage dit avec indignation alors qu'elle se retournait:

- Vous êtes dans un hôpital, vous ne pouvez p... Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle reconnu qui était le visiteur impromptu. Harry...

- Hermione? fit celui-ci sans comprendre. C'est alors qu'il découvrit le corps de son mentor étendu sur le lit derrière elle. Il semblait au plus mal. Le jeune sorcier déglutit péniblement et il ne pu empêcher son regard de se voiler de larme.

- Je suis tellement désolée... Reprit sa meilleure amie. Cela fait des années qu'il vient pour une scrofulite. Il savait que c'était incurable mais il voulait survivre assez longtemps pour te former. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Mais tout à l'heure, il a demandé à te voir et je t'ai envoyé...

Elle se tut devant le regard que Harry lui lança. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit du malade et lui pris doucement les mains. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ils étaient toujours aussi argentés que le premier jour où Harry l'avait rencontré alors qu'il avait à peine onze ans. Mais ils ne le mettaient plus mal à l'aise désormais. Le vieux marchand de baguette fit un faible sourire et dit d'une voix douce :

- Mr Potter.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, Mr Ollivender.

- Alors appelle-moi Garrick mon garçon. Je suis vraiment très fier d'avoir pu enseigner tout ce que je sais à un garçon comme toi et...

Il s'interrompit pour tousser et Harry lança un regard désespéré vers Hermione qui se contenta de faire non de la tête. Il était trop tard. La lignée des Ollivender allait bientôt s'éteindre. Le vieil homme réuni ses dernières forces pour dire d'une voix à peine audible :

- Promet-moi que la boutique "Ollivender" ne mourra pas...

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent suite à ce dernier effort et ses yeux perdirent leur teinte argentée. Le jeune sorcier continua de tenir cette main sans vie pendant quelques secondes et il dit, d'une voix où perçaient les larmes qui brulaient ses joues :

- Jamais Garrick, jamais.

Ce fut Hermione qui le fit sortir de la chambre, le portant presque. Elle se proposa de le raccompagner chez Ginny mais il refusa, préférant se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle voulut discuter pour le convaincre de ne pas se fermer sur lui-même mais elle ne pu se résoudre à contester sa décision face à sa peine. Elle-même aimait beaucoup le vieil homme qui pouvait paraître déstabilisant aux premiers abords. Il avait été le premier de ses patients et elle avait appris à aimer son caractère lors de ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital.

Elle transplana donc jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec lui mais elle avait vraiment trop de travail à Ste Mangouste pour rester plus longtemps. Elle confia Harry à Tom qui lui servit immédiatement un bon Whisky pur Feu. Le liquide chaud réchauffa le nouveau vendeur de baguette mais les larmes continuèrent de rouler sur ses joues, intarissables.

/

Il était encore dans le bar, presque allongé sur une table, sa douleur à peine amenuisée par les nombreux (10? 12?) verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu, quand Malfoy entra dans le bar. Celui-ci afficha une mine terriblement inquiète lorsqu'il aperçut son ancien ennemi dans cet état. Il se dirigea immédiatement verre sa table et Harry releva la tête en le sentant approcher. Sa voix était pâteuse lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Tiens, Malfoy. Fait plaisir de t'voir. T'cherches à t'battre? J'peux battre moi!

Il leva faiblement ses poings face au Serpentard éberlué. Il avait vraiment une case en moins ce mec. Il lui donnait rendez-vous et buvait comme un trou pour ensuite l'inviter à se battre avec lui. Incroyable. Il songea quelques secondes à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui mais la voix suppliante de Harry le retint :

- M'laisse pas Malfoy. Tout le monde m'abandonne. Maman, Papa, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mr. Ollivender... M'laisse pas toi. J'veux pas être tout seul. Pas ma faute si j'suis pas heureux, personne ne m'aime.

Il fit une mimique boudeuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans et Malfoy en fut attendrit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Sauveur-du-Monde-des-Sorciers-aux-yeux-verts-incroyables-et-qui-le-supliait-actuellement-comme-un-gamin dans un tel état, livré à lui même. Il l'aida à se redresser, fit un signe à Tom pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait Harry avec lui et transplana.

Ils apparurent devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy alors que la nuit devenait de plus en plus noire. Il lui suffit d'un mouvement de bras pour que les grandes portes de fer forgé s'ouvrent et il avança, soutenant son fardeau du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils pénétrèrent le grand hall d'entrée qu'Harry eut du mal à reconnaitre. Certes, il n'était venu qu'une seule fois mais la magnificence froide qui l'avait alors marqué avait totalement disparu. Les tableaux austères avaient été remplacés par des photos et des dessins sans doute réalisé par le jeune Blaise Junior. La pièce était éclairée avec chaleur et le mobilier également était neuf. Malfoy avait fait toutes ses transformations pour l'enfant qu'il élevait avec Malory.

Celle-ci avait entendu du bruit et était venu voir pourquoi Draco était renté si tôt. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'un sourire d'encouragement à l'égard de son protecteur. Elle lui devait tellement. Il avait accepté de prendre en charge son neveu pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses études à Poudlard. Il avait tout fait pour eux, ne se préoccupant plus de son propre bonheur. Mais, la veille au soir, lorsqu'il était revenu de son rendez-vous avec Harry Potter, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Il s'était amusé et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et ce soir, il revenait avec un Harry en morceaux, inquiet comme il aurait pu l'être pour elle ou Blaise Jr. Elle retourna s'occuper de son protéger avec un sourire.

/

Malfoy avait réussi tant bien que mal à monter les marches menant à l'étage. Il déposa Harry sur le lit de la première chambre qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire la sienne. Il se sentait incapable de le porter jusqu'à une chambre d'ami. Mais l'intrépide Gryffondor n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il se cala contre les oreillers confortables et invita son ancienne némésis à s'assoir à côté de lui. Il rompit le silence avec beaucoup d'aisance, l'alcool circulant dans ses veines l'empêchant de vraiment réfléchir :

- Malory à l'air d'être une fille bien.

- Elle l'est. Elle a beaucoup de courage d'élever Blaise et elle est beaucoup plus patiente que moi. Maintenant que le petit va à Poudlard, elle va pouvoir s'occuper d'elle-même et de ses études. Elle rêve de devenir Auror mais elle n'a pas assez bien réussi ses ASPICS pour entrer dans cette école.

Harry observait Malfoy parler avec beaucoup de douceur de sa petite famille. Il avait l'impression d'être devant quelqu'un de totalement nouveau. Il aurait aussi aimé appartenir à une famille. A cette famille. Il ne voulait plus être l'Élu mais un jeune adulte comme les autres. Il n'avait pas sauvé le monde de la menace de Voldemort juste pour finir encore plus seul ensuite. Il avait lui aussi besoin de chaleur humaine et ce que lui apportait Ginny ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait pouvoir parler avec fierté de sa famille comme le faisait actuellement Malfoy. Peut-être que s'il aidait Malory, ils l'accepteraient comme l'un des leur.

- Si elle veut, je pourrais lui donner quelques cours et faire jouer mes relations pour la faire entrer chez les aurors.

- Tu pourrais faire ça? demanda Malfoy avec espoir.

- Bien sur. Ça n'a pas que des inconvénients d'être le Sauveur!

- Parce que ce titre comporte des inconvénients? S'étonna Malfoy, mi amusé mi intrigué. Lui qui croyait que la vie de Potter était parfaite...

- La solitude. Personne ne te comprend vraiment. Ils disent tous qu'ils veulent t'aider mais au final, c'est ton aide qu'ils attendent. Tu dois être parfait, tout le temps. Et les journalistes te harcèlent pour avoir la moindre information à ton sujet. "Mr Potter, est-il vrai que vous-savez-qui avait six doigts?" "Mr Potter, comptez-vous vous mariez et avoir des enfants?" "Mr Potter, portez-vous des slips ou des caleçons?"

Malfoy éclata de rire à la dernière question mais se tut face au regard de Harry. Non, il ne rigolait pas. L'ancien Gryffondor se sentit un peu mieux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela à personne mais son ancien ennemi semblait prêt à l'écouter parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, et il se sentit soudain un peu moins seul. Il se rapprocha encore de Malfoy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son regard se fixa sur ses lèvres. Rouges et pulpeuses. Pris d'une envie aussi soudaine qu'irrépressible, il se pencha en avant et emprisonna ces lèvres tentatrices entre les siennes.

Surpris, Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite à ce baiser. Mais ses mains se murent seules et se placèrent sur les joues de Harry, comme pour empêcher celui-ci de partir. Leurs lèvres, avides de contact se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Une décharge parcouru le corps de Malfoy qui réalisa qu'il était en train d'embrasser son ancien pire ennemi à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du Gryffondor et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il rejoignit une chambre d'ami quelconque et s'installa pour réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il répondu à ce baiser? Il n'était pas amoureux de Harry. Certes, il tenait beaucoup à lui mais ils s'étaient détestés pendant des années avant de s'ignorer durant plus de dix ans. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauter les étapes ainsi. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux aussi facilement. Malfoy avait longtemps envié Harry mais n'avait jamais de sentiments à son égard. Ils ne pouvaient pas former un couple puisqu'après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et il ne voulait pas d'un coup d'un soir avec l'Élu. Certes ce baiser avait été passionné mais Malfoy s'interdit de recommencer. Non. Ils devaient repartir de zéro, apprendre à se connaitre et il verrait comment les choses évolueraient. Ou alors, il chassait Harry de chez lui et l'envoyait au diable.

Cette simple idée lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Certes, il avait sa famille, mais le beau brun représentait une possibilité. Il pouvait obtenir plus qu'un rôle de père. Devenir un ami, un confident et peut-être même plus. Mais pour l'instant, il devait dormir. Parce que le lendemain, il prendrait un nouveau départ.

/

De son côté, Harry se débattait lui aussi avec ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Encore moins par son pire ennemi. Certes, celui-ci avait des yeux magnifiques, une voix attirante et un corps à se damner mais rien de plus. C'était sans doute l'alcool présent dans ses veines qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Après tout, ils ne formaient pas un couple. Comment définir leur relation d'ailleurs? Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. Se sentant soudain terriblement seul dans cette immense chambre, il préféra ne plus penser à ses états d'âme et s'endormit en priant pour que Malfoy ne le chasse pas de chez lui le lendemain.

/

L'Élu se réveilla avec une jolie gueule de bois. Il ferma les yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui inondait cette chambre qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il était chez Malfoy. Il se souvenait d'avoir beaucoup trop bu parce qu'Ollivender était... Il s'empêcha d'y penser pour éviter de faire revenir la douleur à la surface. Pour l'heure, il devait trouver Malfoy pour le remercier et peut-être lui proposer de le revoir. Il voulut attraper ses lunettes mais se rappela qu'il ne les portait plus depuis plusieurs années. Sans elles les gens avaient plus de ml à le reconnaitre. Il avait trouvé une potion qui lui permettait de soigner ses problèmes de vue mais les effets étaient limités et bien sur, il ne pouvait pas en fabriquer chez Malfoy. Il attrapa donc sa baguette et conjura ses lunettes. Il les enfila et eut soudain l'impression d'être redevenu cet ado grandi trop vite. Il défroissa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce spacieuse et décorée avec beaucoup de gout.

Il descendit les escaliers et entendit des voix provenant d'un couloir. Il suivit le son et arriva bientôt dans une très jolie cuisine. Il vit Malory et Blaise Junior en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner mais aucune trace de Malfoy nul part. Il voulut se renseigner sur l'endroit où il pourrait le trouver mais il fut couper par une voix rendue encore plus fluette par l'excitation :

- Vous êtes Harry Potter! C'est vous qui m'avez vendu ma baguette il y a quelques jours. Draco m'a énormément parlé de vous et de votre courage. Et bien sur, j'ai lu tous les ouvrages vous concernant. Je rêve d'aller à Griffondor comme vous!

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une personne si loquace et ce petit lui rappelait un peu Hermione. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis bien Harry Potter, je crois que ce sont les lunettes qui m'ont trahi! Tu sais, toutes les Maisons de Poudlard ont leurs particularités et leurs avantages. Mais je pense que Draco préfèrerait que tu ailles à Serpentard comme toute ta famille.

- Non, il a dit que j'irais dans la maison qui me conviendrait le mieux et que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de m'aimer quand même.

Décidément, Malfoy avait bien changé depuis Poudlard songea Harry. Il se tourna vers Malory alors que Blaise Jr continuait son petit déjeuner, un sourire béat aux lèvres :

- Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver Malf... Draco?

- Il est parti se promener dans les jardins, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mais vous pouvez l'attendre ici. Vous devez être affamé.

Le brun accepta avec reconnaissance cette invitation. Il avait en effet l'estomac vide. Il s'installa près du garçon de onze ans qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Se rappelant ce que celui-ci lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, il demanda :

- Et qu'a dit Draco à mon sujet?

- Il a dit que vous étiez un sorcier extraordinaire et qu'il avait eut la chance d'être allé à Poudlard en même temps que vous.

- Vraiment? Demanda Harry, surpris que son ancien pire ennemi ait parlé de lui en termes aussi élogieux.

- Oui! Il a aussi parlé de votre courage et de la façon que vous avez de toujours tout faire pour sauver vos amis. Il a dit que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie. Et quand je lui ai demandé s'il était votre ami, il a répondu qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir ce privilège mais qu'il s'était montré trop jaloux pour le mériter.

- Il a vraiment dit tout ça?

Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de son pire ennemi. Mais après tout, Harry ne savait rien de ce nouveau Malfoy. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir la possibilité de pouvoir mieux le connaitre mais il avait peur que celui-ci lui demande de partir de chez lui et de ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore un autre abandon. Pour ne plus y penser, il continua de parler avec Blaise Jr qu'il découvrit comme étant un garçon plein de vie et d'entrain malgré la douleur et le manque que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Pansy.

/

Lorsque Malfoy rentra, près d'une heure plus tard, il les retrouva tous les trois en train de rire. Ce tableau lui sembla parfait et il pria pour que les choses restent ainsi pour toujours. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se donne les moyens de préserver ce bonheur simple.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Harry se leva d'un bond et se plaça face à lui, soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé à toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire mais maintenant qu'il devait parler, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans aucun mouvement.

Puis soudain, Malfoy lui tendit la main. Harry observa son ancien ennemi avant de la serrer dans une poignée de main vigoureuse. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent et il sembla qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Ce simple geste était symbole de nouveau départ. Certes, ils avaient été ennemis, mais les choses allaient changer.

Ce moment de grande intensité dramatique fut interrompu par Blaise Junior :

- Ça veut dire que Harry peut rester avec nous à la maison?

- Oui, fit le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant, ça veut dire que je reste.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux, argentés de Malfoy et les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Harry était toujours incapable de définir leur relation. Ce n'était plus vraiment de la haine, ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié, c'était instable, insatisfaisant et dérangeant par bien des aspects, mais c'était un début. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire et je vous invite à laisser une 'tite review, pour me dire que vous avez aimer/adorer/détester/trouver qu'il y a trop de fautes/autre...


End file.
